


Watson

by cemm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memoirs, Rosie's perspective, sort of S4 fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: Rosamund Watson has been asked to contribute to her father's final book about the great Sherlock Holmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rambling collection of 'drafts' that Rosie is writing to add to her father's book. The characters are based on the incredible work by Nikoshinigami called 'Naked, Stripped and Raw'. If you haven't read this series please do. In this series John and Mary's daughter calls Sherlock 'Lala'.

DRAFT #1

I don't remember how old I was the first time I realized the power of words. I remember hurting my father. I remember being mouthy and wanting to be older. i remember wanting to be out of 221B yet still wanting Lala and Papa.

One night Papa came home from surgery whistling and smiling. Lala glanced up at him and said, "oh that's right Watson, it's just you and me this evening." It was never just Lala and I unless Papa was working and yet he had just come home. I remember not understanding why Papa wasn't going to be with us. Papa explained that he had a date with Claire. She was.... i really don't remember what she was because I had stopped listening after the words 'date' and 'Claire'. When you are being raised by two men who share a bed you assume things. Ugh...I don't mean sex! No child wants to think about their parents and sex. I mean you assume they are a couple like a mom and a dad only in my case a Papa and a Lala. I had assumed incorrectly as I watched my father explain why he was not going to be home. I saw Lala hide something in his expression best described as 'pain'. I think he must have assumed incorrectly as well.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you need to go on a date with Claire? "It's what adults do when they meet someone whom they want to get to know better,"Papa explained. "But you have Lala and me". He replied with a "This is different." "So you are going to bring her home and show her our flat where you live with us. Show her your bed where you sleep with Lala. Like is she going to sleep in the middle? Is that what Mom did?" I shouted, knowing I had gone too far but at that moment I didn't care. How could he do that to Lala, to me. "Rosie," said Lala "I think you should go up to your room." I believe that was the first time Sherlock had ever called me by my first name. I had always just been Watson. He didn't ask me to apologize to my father and for that I have always been grateful.

I went upstairs and sat on the steps so I could listen to my fathers' talking. Lala was deliberately speaking clearly. He knew I was listening. He told my father to go get ready for his date. We would be fine he told him. It was going to be ok. She is your daughter and is as stubborn as you. I got up from the step and went up to my room to wait for my father to say good bye.

When Papa came up to say good night he looked really nice and smelled like Lala. He must have used his bath stuff that I am not supposed to touch. He hugged me and attempted to explain the date. He told me I was getting older and would soon have a life of my own and I didn't want my dear old Papa to be all alone did I? I told him he wasn't alone because he had Lala. He said that was different. I couldn't let it go. I told him, "It's really not." He said that his relationship with Sherlock was different from his relationship with my mother. I looked him in the eyes and said, "That's only because you are ordinary." I don't believe I have ever hurt my father more than with those simple words. He straighten up and with a tight lipped smile that only happened when he was trying not to be angry said, "Right, I'll be off. Be good for Sherlock. Make sure you do your homework. I love you." And he left.

I came downstairs shortly and Lala and I made dinner. I did my homework. We worked on an experiment and then I went to bed. It was a normal night. We didn't talk about Papa. As some point lying in my bed I heard my father come home. I heard low voices in the sitting room and a sound that years later I would realize was my father sobbing. 

I never met Claire or for that fact any person that might be a 'date'. The only time Lala and I would ever be home alone again in the evening would be if my father was working. There were times I would stay with Mrs. Hudson when Lala and Papa were out. I always assumed they were on cases until one night they came home with a bottle of wine and a box of tiramisu from Angelo's. 

It would be many years later that I would find out that my father had quietly married Sherlock Homes one afternoon while I was at school.

**Author's Note:**

> As always do not own nor profit from these characters. All mistakes are mine. Also be kind in any comments, we have enough ugliness in the world.


End file.
